Dat 101
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Sessions *DJ Hell. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 17 March 1995. Available on the Disko B 12 inch - Original Street Techno . *A Guy Called Gerald, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1995-06. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting 13 January 1996 cont. from Dat 100 *4 Beater: Let Go (split 12" with Oaysis - Let Go / Incredible Bass (Slipmatt-Awaited Remix)) Vicious Vinyl VC 003 Not only were the a sides and b sides mislabelled on this release (causing John to annonce as Slipmatt) but the shared artist was mispelt as Oasis. *Gordon Tennent: Mind Ripper (12" - Elements EP) Jolly Roger JR15 *Wailing Souls: Mass Charley Ground (Album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves GREL 47 *Star Sounds Orchestra: I.C.P. (I Call Peace) (12") i.t.p. recordings ITP010 John says it is on Aeos records, a catalogue code used for i.t.p. *Integrated Circuits: Mad 01 (12" - Ghost 843) LabworksUK DBMUNDLAB015 *Bush Chemists: Dub Until Dawn (album - Light Up Your Spliff) Conscious Sounds DNC 005 *Transwave: A Journey Into Outer Space (mix album nu DJ Tsuyoshi & DJ Joti Sidhu - Hypnotic Trance Vol. 3) Fairway 50557 ends 34: *''Next weeks sessions, Friday Bob Tilton'' 34:08 *34:08-35:57 end of another R1 show Friday Night Mix Pete Tong 19 January 1996 '35:57 *pHönki: Fight For Your Rights (12" - Crapshoot 1 ) Crapshoot CRAP 1 *Dope Jam: Step To Me (12") Rude And Deadly RUDEAD 002 *DJ Hell: Mother Funk (session) *Outline: Chinese Juice (Hoo Fung Mix) (12")’ BooM BM 002 *Aba-Shanti-I, Shanti-Ites: Positive Vibration Verse II (Positive Vibration , Love & Unity) Falasha Recordings ABA12001 *Myrtle K. Hilo: Lover’s Prayer (v/a album - Incredibly Strange Music - Volume II) Asphodel ASP 9051 *Boymerang: Getting Closer (12" - Pro-Activ EP) Leaf DOCK 2 *DJ Hell: Risveglio Di Una Citta (session) *Kirk Lake: Hands (album - So, You Got Anything Else? ) Ché Trading CHÉ 27 CD *Tonic: Wake Up Call (12") Lucky Spin Recordings STU-17 *Disciples: Jah Man Sound Dúb (v/a album - Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One) Roots RRLP018 *Disjecta: K-Bop (album - Looking For Snags) Warp WAP68 *Toxic: Danger Level Critical () The Volt Ltd *DJ Hell: Please Get Out (session) *Capone: Soldier (12") Hardleaders HL001 '20 January 1996 1:49:06 *Eat Static: Bony Incus (Man With No Name Remix) (EP) Planet Dog BARK 016 John refers to the hat trick by Alan Johnston for Hearts against Rangers on the 20th in a manner suggesting he may have been referring to Liverpool's 5-0 win against Leeds United before the record meaning that there is a high chance that this is the first track of the show '' *Advent: Show Me Green (12" - New Adventures - Mix's Of New Orders Everythings Gone Green) Internal LIECD 32 *Skool Of Hard Knocks: Wid Tha B-Boyz (12" - In Da Jungle) Grand Larceny GL 009 *Turbulent Force: Void-Com Part One (150 Degrees) (12") Sabrettes SR027 *Man In Black: Guitar Man (12" - The Men In Black EP) Area 51 Recordings AREA 054 *Disciples: Abyssinia (album - For Those Who Understand) Boom Shacka Lacka BSL 101 *Mixman: African Dub IV (album - Seek And You Will Find - The Dub Pieces) Blackamix BLKMX016 *Disco Volante: Forbidden (Original Mix) (12") Transient '26 January 1996' 2:31:38 *Acid Scout: Pot (12") Disko B DB 42 *A Guy Called Gerald: 3 2 B One (session) *Acorn Arts: The Drum (12") Subconscious EEG4 *Total Confusion: Phazion (12" - Power Surge) Jolly Roger JR16 *A Guy Called Gerald: I 1 2 4 Q (session) *Stereolab: Motoroller Scalatron (album - Emperor Tomato Ketchup) Duophonic ''start only *Soul Brothers: Amaphutha (Mistakes) (album - (Jump & Jive) Earthworks John starts the wrong track *Congos: Children Crying (LP - Heart Of The Congos) Blood & Fire BAFCD 009 *John Came: Springs & Magnets Part 2 (Return To Steam) (v/a album - Volume 15 Technology Alert!) Volume 15VCD15 *Auteurs: Light Aircraft On Fire (Radio Edit) (EP) Hut few seconds *Concept 2: Soon Come (12") Liftin' Spirit ADMM 11 "Our Tom's Tip" *Bush Chemists: Help Us Dub (album - Light Up Your Spliff) Conscious DNC 005 *A Guy Called Gerald: Time Labyrinth (session) *Interphaze: Mindflip (12" EP - Mindflip) Poosh POOSH 1 *Joking Sphinx: Mouli Karaki (12" EP - Courty Plane) Matsuri Productions MP 09 *Sunrise Society: Robot Rebellion (Claude Young Remix) (12") Pacific FIC004 *A Guy Called Gerald: Amabruku (Bad Boy) (session) *Steve Stoll: Universal or Pt.3 (12" EP Universal) Proper N.Y.C. *show ends 4:00:13 *'''unknown '''hiphop possibly Jeep Beat Collective and also possibly left over from an earlier use of the tape. *Mobb Deep: Still Shinin' File ;Name *Dat_101.mp3 ;Length *04:02:43 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online